madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tarantulaben
About That Me and Tyrant Hero Can do nothing about it since all current Admins are Blocked, But you Could Help use with the Pages to Make the wiki up and running again -I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 05:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Pls Note: This is My (Blud D Mess) Signiture. P.S. Thanks for Helping with the Main Page. Tyrant Hero here: I wanted you to now the rules about this wiki. # If you need help or have a idea tell us #dont to anythink silly or immature #if you think of making a new page tell us before making it #Dont add pictures that dont serve madness Combat #you will be obedient to Tyrant Hero If you follow this rule you will be fine. Tyrant Hero Well, Well, Well I hope the Beta system works out, and i think we need a change of Background, Something More Madness Theme, You could Be our Coder (Handling Codes and stuff) But it must Be Ok with Tyrant Hero. - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 01:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) How do you get a picture in the infobox? Tyrant Hero I have ... too DeviantART - HankJWimblton Youtube - BludDMess Twitter- Kage_Jason Facebook - Blud D Mess Newgrounds - Madnesscrazy123 P.S. I've posted animations no my newgrounds account and these are my pages to Named site I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 22:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes it will be a good background. Tyrant Hero we have two pages here that Need Major Editing Are you aware we have a Madness Elimination and Xionic Madness Page? We Need your help with the pages - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 02:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes but it has to be a series not just a single animation. Tyrant Hero Are you gonna do anything about the Madness elimination Page and if possible add pages for xionic madness weapons E,g. Joy, artic empress etc. - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 22:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree Yes, we should do it. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 22:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Note: This Is My (Blud's) New signiture Zilcho here Hey, I noticed your ront page edit. Thanks for that. I'm wondering if you've got any answers to what I asked on Blud D Mess' talk page? Also, do any of you guys have admin rights / sysop privilieges? Thanks [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk How old are you and what country are you from. Tyrant Hero I'm 16, from the UK. How about you? T96 - check your Youtube Inbox. Talk is a little bit fiddly here. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk My age 15 as well but im not going to say what country im from for safty reasons. Tyrant Hero Syria? :p [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Ok im from the UK by the way how do you make links to user pages because i've just bin copy and pasteing. Tyrant Hero A new beginning First off, congrats to all you guys on becoming Admins. We've got some work to do and I've confidence in you lot. I've kicked things off by deleting all the waste articles - I've deleted about 12 candidates for deletion, and ensured we have a streamlined wiki of only succesful articles. I intend to tidy up the remainder and work on more. T96, you're up mate. Your skills with grpahics can be put to good use, as the theme is now yours to customise. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk What do you think of the new background cool? Tyrant Hero It's okay, but a little too dark. Definetly a good start, but let's get that other background up first, then fiddle with colours. Right now its really dark [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk That's better, although we need to sort the graphics on the front page. Their white and washed out, out of place with the new background. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Front page I fixed the emblem/text overlap so now it looks decent, updated the Video and tested out the user of the month (put it as me muahaha, don't worry it's just a test). Looks like things are looking up. I think next we should add more screenshots to that Latest News list. And of course get in discussion about what link colour would be best for our wiki. Right now, things are shaping up damn well. Make sure to reply on my talk page any ideas/plans you have for reformatting, I'd like to hear them. Oh yeah one more thing, make suer to get around to checking out the colours of our weapon templates. I'm having some dificulty getting them to match the new theme, colours etc. I think it would be appropriate if someone with more coding expiernce gave the templates (e.g. madness weapons, animations etc) a look over and edited the hexes. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Immediate Priorities I've set up a discussion forum for everyone's thoughts on where to go next. Click here [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Sorry but I know you said you'd get around to fixing them, but the current graphics are pretty damn professional. I realize that if it isn't broken, don't fix it. You should work on some new ones if you have the time, but at the moment I'd say we're pretty sorted. The wordmark is great though, good work. I reverted the edits on the graphics because of the previous reasons. I hope you understand [[User:El Zilcho|Founder'' ~ El Zilcho]] Talk There is a slight issue with the latest news tab on the OBSV agents, but otherwise great work on the font page! Really good stuff [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk btw where did you get those obsvdudes picture from? [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk WHOA, WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GET OBSV Agent sprites! I WANT THEM! Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) half complete pages hi i was just wandering if there is any place that u can put pages u still have'nt finished making like a un finish section or do u have to completely finish it? A new horizon 17:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ok i will. may i just say great work you've done here!A new horizon 19:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm one the DA chat right now, can you Please Join to Talk About the Collab? Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 22:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) How was Cuba? I'd love to visit the Carribeanan, hope you had a good time. To edit your signature go to your top right drop down menu, then select my preferences. Scroll to the bottom and change the code depending on colour, italics, bold, size etc. I had someone else make mine back in the day and now I just edit it like a template. [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']] Talk Read May i suggest reading the Date before commenting on it? Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 22:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, WHAT THE HELL?! I've been Active Heaps Of Time during this Week, been doing some of the work myself by adding pics, and yet you aren't on at the time, WHAT IS WITH THAT!? - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 01:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you do a Favor? See if you Can Customise the Badges on the wiki to make them Madness themed Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 01:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I know how to do that: http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 02:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You've only done 2 Badages, What About the Others? Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 02:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice job This is a message to all of the admins; good job on restoring the wiki. The new articles seem to have quality, and I like the new theme. I left the other wiki because of the long downtime, and might pop in here every now and then. Sorry about any vandalism I've done. -Guy22 (one of the old admins) Mafia Madess 3 preview is out Look me up on Newgrounds and you'll find it - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 01:47, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Madness interactive 2 hey just to leave a quick pointout that krinkels has began work on madness interactive 2 ill keep u updated 19:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) We already know, please read this article here. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!'']] Talk 20:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Stop calling it Madness Interactive 2. That'd be swell. KTHX. Site love <3<3 Can you Help I've Made a Madness Combat OC wiki, (Though a friend made if for me) Can you help me get the wiki running? http://madnesscombatoc.wikia.com/?redirect=no Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 03:29, February 10, 2012 (UTC) The OC Wiki Awesome, I've added info of Kage. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 02:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC)